Building automation systems can be included in a network of monitoring systems that supervise the operation of mechanical, electrical and lighting systems in a facility. For example, a refrigeration unit at one facility can be configured to operate within a predetermined temperature range, which is monitored by a corresponding monitoring system. The monitoring system may generate an alarm when the refrigeration unit is operating outside of the temperature range and transmit an alarm message to a central monitoring station in the network. The central monitoring station may receive alarm messages from several facilities and monitoring systems, where operators can view the messages and respond accordingly.
Some monitoring systems utilize proprietary or non-standard communication protocols for transmitting alarm messages. As such, networks having monitoring systems provided by different manufacturers may not be interoperable if the protocols are not compatible.